Incompetence
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Se encontró nuevamente rodeado de esos brazos, esos brazos que tanto había extrañado. Tan familiares y tan cálidos, volvió a sentirse en paz. Se dio cuenta que no era real. Se dio cuenta que era falso. Se dio cuenta que solo era una cruel broma de sus sentidos, un sueño… de su más profundo deseo. Slash de forma muy sutil.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son de J.K.R y Stan Lee respectivamente.

 **Incompetence**

Se encontró nuevamente rodeado de esos brazos, esos brazos que tanto había extrañado. Tan familiares y tan cálidos, volvió a sentirse en paz.

 _Se dio cuenta que no era real_

 _Se dio cuenta que era falso_

 _Se dio cuenta que solo era una cruel broma de sus sentidos, un sueño… de su más profundo deseo._

Deseaba volver a sentir esa calidez, volver a oír esas suaves palabras de amor que eran susurradas a su oído en cada amanecer y en cada anochecer.

Deseaba sentir nuevamente como su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho, cuando _**él**_ le dedicaba una mirada, cuando esa sonrisa, llena de confianza y esperanza, era solo suya.

Solo deseaba que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que todavía estuvieran juntos hablando casualmente de trivialidades bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin ninguna preocupación, sin que ningún problema se filtrara por sus mentes

Solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara, que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Realmente no creía poder sobrellevar esta carga por más tiempo.

 _ **Él**_ siempre había sido su sustento, su roca firme, su refugio y consuelo. Normalmente cuando las cosas iban mal, _**él**_ siempre mostraba una sonrisa y aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien.

Que todo mejoraría "porque cuando más oscura esta la noche, más cerca está el amanecer" y "nada dura para siempre, así que si es malo, pronto se acabara y si es bueno hay que disfrutarlo" siempre con esa clase de frases que eran como para las calcomanías que ponías en los vidrios traseros de los coches.

No podría creer que hasta hace unos pocos meses su vida y su relación era completamente normal, bueno lo más normal que se puede esperar cuando ellos están involucrados.

Nunca habría creído en el amor, bueno tal vez muy en fondo si lo había hecho, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para merecer una. A pesar de toda su actitud de príncipe mimado, realmente no se sentía tan confiado de sí mismo, desde que su padre no era realmente su padre al igual que su madre y su hermano, su confianza había disminuido drásticamente.

Él siempre había sido intimidado cuando era niño y todo el tiempo siendo comparado con su hermano, porque su hermano era un verdadero guerrero y no usaba los "trucos viles" que el usaba tales como las astucia y las trampas.

Todo eso cambio cuando lo conoció, bueno tal vez no cuando exactamente cuándo lo conoció porque en ese momento no estaba en su sano juicio. Sino más bien cuando se empezó a relacionar con él, cuando vio esos pequeños detalles de los que pronto se enamoró, como que se sonrojara profundamente cuando recibía un halago o como siempre hacia lo mejor que podía en cada cosa que hacía y esa encantadora manía suya de ayudar a las personas sin siquiera a pedir algo a cambio.

No se conocieron en las mejores circunstancias, en el momento en el que se encontraron cara a cara eran enemigos. Bueno era comprensible que _**él**_ no quisiera tener nada que ver con él porque en ese momento estaba tratando de conquistar al planeta, pero al final de todo, al final de la batalla fue _**él**_ quien se dio cuenta que no estaba en su sano juicio, que estaba siendo controlado.

Fue _**él**_ quien abogo en su defensa y afirmo fervientemente que no permitiría que alguien inocente fuera castigado por algo en lo que realmente no había tenido voz ni voto y mucho menos oportunidad de defenderse a sí mismo.

En si la palabra inocente no se ajustaba a su imagen, si bien nunca había querido nada de eso. En parte era su culpa, sus propios sentimientos negativos lo habían dejado indefenso ante la intrusión de otra persona en su mente, lo que había hecho que fuera ridículamente sencillo dominar su voluntad.

Pero aun así, _ **él**_ había sido feroz en su defensa y eso fue lo que más lo cautivo. Unas horas antes había estado luchando para detenerlo y en ese momento estaba luchando por salvarlo.

Al final dio las pruebas necesarias y su palabra de que él no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto, si no que había sido otro títere que había sido usado para creer el caos.

Después de eso regreso a casa con su hermano y a pesar de que había sido controlado su padre no fue tan indulgente. Lo había castigado con un bloqueo parcial de su magia y trabajo forzado para reparar todo lo que fue dañado en la lucha.

Ahora que lo pensaba eso había sido lo mejor que su padre había hecho, si no hubiera recibido ese castigo, no lo hubiera podido conocer y no se hubiera enamorado de tan magnifica persona.

Después de una semana en su castigo, había coincidido con _**él**_ en la cafetería a la hora del desayuno, con mucha vergüenza le había agradecido por su defensa, reconociendo que sin su ayuda probablemente las cosas no hubieran sido resueltas tan pacíficamente.

 _ **Él**_ le había invitado un café y había desestimado el asunto, asegurando que había sido nada.

Y de pronto se convirtió en una rutina que se encontraran en el desayuno, poco a poco fueron hablando y conociéndose, comenzaron con temas mundanos y superficiales y fueron poco a poco evolucionando.

Empezaron hablar de sus vidas.

Le conto como había sido su vida, como creció en el palacio real, rodeado de lujos y como creció y fue criado para ser un príncipe y quizás algún día ser el rey.

Le conto como en lugar de hacer todo como la gente que le rodeaba, decidió ser su propia persona y utilizar su astucia para superar los obstáculos a los que se enfrentó.

Le conto como había sido intimidado y cruelmente comparando con su hermano en cada ocasión que había y como su madre al ver eso decidió enseñarle los caminos de la magia.

Le conto como fue creciendo, cuáles eran sus gustos y disgustos y el shock que fue descubrir que no era realmente hijo de su padre. Como su confianza prácticamente fue destruida y como había sentido como si le arrancaran una parte de el al enterarse de esta revelación, como después de que se entero había hecho hasta lo imposible para probarse digno y como finalmente se dio cuenta del favoritismo hacia su hermano y decidió que nunca podría superar a su hermano a los ojos de su padre.

Le conto como en uno de sus viajes accidentalmente termino enredado con la persona que solo quería hacer el caos, por de hecho estaba loco. Y en cuanto se negó, había perforado en su mente y al estar lleno de negatividad por el reciente conocimiento de sus verdaderos orígenes había sido fácilmente controlado.

Le conto todo, todo lo que era y también le conto de los sueños que tenia de volverse alguien que fuera nuevamente digno de confianza y como actualmente ya no se sentía acomplejado con respecto a su verdaderos orígenes o de ser comparado con su hermano, que finalmente había entendido que era su misma persona y que realmente le importaba un comino lo que pensaran los otros.

 _ **Él**_ en cambio le conto como fue su vida, como había sido amado hasta el punto en que sus padres habían muerto por él, defendiéndolo de un loco que se creía mejor que todos y cómo fue su infancia, con personas que no lo querían y que se la pasaban diciéndole mentiras, como que sus padres eran unos borrachos que murieron en un accidente automovilístico y como _**él**_ solo era una carga para su familia y un monstruo sin valor alguno.

 _ **Él**_ también le conto como había descubierto la magia, y como mucha gente lo consideraba un salvador, llegando incluso a darle el ridículo nombre del Niño Que Vivió. Como esas misma gente había puesto sus cargas en _**él**_ esperando que hiciera todo para salvarlos, le conto como habían sido sus días de escuela, sus amigo y enemigos. Las aventura que había tenido como salvar una piedra filosofal de la misma persona que asesino a sus padres, como se enfrentó a un basilisco, como ayudo a un preso a escapar y que ese mismo preso era su padrino injustamente acusado de traicionar a sus padres, como fue inscrito en un concurso de forma ilegal y como la persona que había asesinado a sus padre hizo un ritual con su sangre para revivir, como se enfrentó de cara a la muerte de otra persona, de un compañero, ese mismo día. Como lo habían difamado porque se negaban a creer que esa persona había regresado hasta que se dieron cuenta que efectivamente lo había hecho, como perdió a sus padrinos y como después de todo eso se enfrentó a la misma persona que mato a sus padres y había hecho tanto daño y lo venció.

También le conto como en todo ese proceso de alguna manera se había vuelto mucho más poderoso y como después de un tiempo había notado que ya no podía envejecer. Le conto como las personas se habían dado cuenta de eso y a pesar de ser el Niño Que Vivió lo habían sometido a múltiples pruebas para determinar el porqué de la situación. Y después de todo eso había chocado con Nick Fury y le hizo una oferta de trabajo en SHIELD y que al no tener otra cosa que hacer y queriéndose alejar de su país de origen, ya que la mitad de las personas lo idolatraba y la otra mitad le temía, acepto sin pensarlo mucho.

 _ **Él**_ le conto lo que le gustaba y lo que no lo hacía, las metas que se fijado para su vida y como se propuso ayudar a las personas y hacer lo mejor posible en cada área de su vida.

A través de su historia había experimentado muchas emociones, la rabia por todas esas personas, la admiración por todo lo que hizo y sobre todo sintió respeto, respeto por haber hecho lo que hizo sin pedir nada a cambio, sin importar las acciones de las personas, sin importar nada.

Después de eso, un día reuniendo todo el coraje que poseía por fin le había pedido una cita. Decir que estaba nervioso era una subestimación y cuando _**él**_ acepto, decir que estaba feliz era quedarse corto, estaba eufórico.

Después de mucho pensar lo llevo a un picnic y estuvieron toda la tarde en una agradable conversación bajo la sombra de un árbol, conociéndose más a fondo.

Después de eso tuvieron otras citas y en una de ellas reuniendo una vez más todo su coraje le había pedido que fuera su novio. Y luego de eso todo había subido de nivel, el amor se empezó a desarrollar y después de salir por algunos meses se habían mudado juntos y estaba sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que actualmente ya no quería regresar con sus padres, porque consideraba este lugar como su hogar por el simple hecho de que _ **él**_ estaba aquí.

Y luego todo cambio, _**él**_ había sido enviado a una misión en una zona de conflicto y había sido mortalmente herido cuando se interpuso entre un grupo de guerrerillos que querían derribar una escuela en donde estaban niños pequeños. De alguna manera consiguió derribarlos, pero había sido herido en el proceso. Fue llevado a un hospital inmediatamente y le llamaron, cuando llego habían logrado estabilizarlo, pero los médicos decían que solo podrían declararlo fuera de peligro si pasaba de las 48 horas.

Fueron las horas más largas en toda su existencia y tres días después, _**él**_ había sido declarado fuera de peligro.

Y aquí estaba ahora, tres meses después.

 _ **Él**_ no mostraba signos de despertar, nadie sabía lo que estaba mal. Físicamente se encontraba bien pero _**él**_ simplemente no despertaba.

Se sentía abatido, no podía soportar no saber lo que estaba mal y sobre todo no soportaba no poder hacer nada, se sentía frustrado e impotente.

Estaba solo en la habitación, cepillando sus hermosos cabellos negros. Ya no sabía que hacer… lo único que le quedaba era la esperanza de que _ **él**_ pronto despertaría.

-Por favor despierta, sabes que realmente no puedo hacer mucho sin ti. Te extraño demasiado – su voz se rompió.

 _Nada,_ seguía sin despertar.

-Está bien hare lo que quieras, pero por favor despierta- no supo cuando tiempo paso, hasta que se quedó dormido de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho durante estos tres meses.

Y volvió a tener ese sueño, ese desgarrador sueño que simplemente no se hacía real porque no _**él**_ despertaba.

Y lo sintió… ese cálido toque, de esas dulces manos que tanto amaba.

Y fue entonces que despertó.

Estaba a punto de quebrarse, cuando se dio cuenta. A pesar de estar despierto todavía lo seguía sintiendo.

Y abrió los ojos.

La visión que lo recibió fue la más hermosa que puedo haber tenido alguna vez en su vida.

Eran esos ojos… esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, esos mismos que tanto amaban y que a pesar de ser del mismo color que los suyos, eran totalmente distintos. Mientras los suyos brillaban con astucia, los de _**él**_ brillaban con calidez.

-Harry, estas despierto- sintió un pesado nudo en la garganta.

Harry solo asintió y siguió cepillando su cabello como lo había estado haciendo desde hace tiempo.

-Llevas tres meses en coma no sabía qué hacer, pensé que me dejarías- y sin previo aviso sintió como era aplastado dentro de un abrazo triturador de huesos.

-Nunca te dejaría, Nunca lo haría Loki- y de repente Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, estaba llorando en esos cálidos brazos que lo sostenían.

-Te amo- susurro y volvió a hundirse en esos brazos que tanto había echado de menos

 **N/A:** ok se habrán preguntado porque rayos el título, es porque es el título de la canción que me sirvió de inspiración, realmente me gusta mucho esa canción. Y este fic fue hecho pensando en mi mejor amigo y mi fuente personal de inspiración.

Espero les haya gustado y la canción es _Munou_ _(_ _無能_ _, Incompetence) de österreich_


End file.
